Another Blond
by TheMightyAnimeFanGirl
Summary: Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, being the responsible dad he is, sent Naruto off to Ouran Academy. But there awaits something he never had before. Meeting his cousin, Tamaki Suoh, or even the Host Club could have been the cause of this new phenomenon, but, I guess we'll never know.


**Chapter One: In Comes the Second Blonde**

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Heir to Namikaze Corporations. Father, Minato Namikaze. Mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Age, sixteen. Height, 172cm. Weight, 50.9kg. Birthday, October 10th. Hair, blonde. Eyes, blue. Special facial feature, three whisker-like scars marring both cheeks, each identical to one another.

It was the beginning of April, when his father broke the news.

"Excuse me! I'm doing what?" Naruto exclaimed, eyes widening in shock, too in a state of disbelief to actually comprehend what was going on. His mind just simply stopped.

"I said, you're going to be attending the rest of your school years at Ouran Academy." Minato Namikaze replied calmly, not in the least affected by his sons screeching, hearing enough of it from his wife.

Ouran Academy, home for the rich and famous. Be it children of prominent families, business magnates, politicians or celebrities, they were welcome there.

There was a reason didn't like the idea of going there. He generally didn't like the rich, snobby kids who always got what they wanted, even if that damages a person or it's a difficulty to get. Well, that's what most of the people are like, in the experience through his own eyes, seeing them handle 'business'.

There was also another reason why; two words.

Tamaki Suoh.

Annoying cousin of the year would most definitely go to him.

In some ways, he's not such a bad guy. He helps people a lot, cares for his friends and studies, or so Naruto guesses. But, most of the time that Naruto has spent with him, he can be a bit too… melodramatic and flamboyant.

But, he probably wouldn't see him much anyway. Knowing his luck, he just jinxed himself.

(/.)/\(.\)

There stood Naruto in all his blond glory, basking in the sights of Ouran Academy. With a simple, plain 'commoners' hoodie, baggy jeans that hang off his hips dangerously, a pair of converses and a pair of headphones around his neck, Naruto waited for his parent to actually get out of the limo that they were sent in, just to get this… thing, over and done with.

The faster he can go through the next years to come, the faster he can get out of here.

(/.)/\(.\)

"¥8000000?" A 'boy' wearing glasses screamed into the supposedly abandoned music room. But, within said room lie the infamous Ouran Host Club and a broken vase. The Host Club is a club where a group of men with too much time on their hands, entertain woman who also have way too much time on their hands. "How many thousand yen is that…?" 'He' whimpered. "I'm going to have to pay you back." 'His' name is Haruhi Fujioka.

"With what money?" A set of twins spoke and shrugged their shoulders in unison. These two are named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru is the elder of the two Hitachiin twins and is in class 1-A with his younger twin, Kaoru. Although he is considered the 'leader twin,' he is less mature and cheekier than Kaoru when it comes to emotions and dealing with people. Kaoru, despite being the younger of the two, he is shown to be much more mature and level-headed.

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya Ootori, the sly and calculating vice-president of the host club. Despite Tamaki being the president, Kyoya is the true director, playing the role of a puppet-master. This is what earned him the name 'The Shadow King'. He manages all of the Host Club's expenses and always seeks ways to greater income. Being the third son, he was brought up to believe that he must surpass his two older brothers, leading to his hard work just to meet his strict father's expectations.

"There is a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka." Tamaki points at 'him'. "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay it with your body. That means starting today; you are the host's clubs dog." Tamaki Suoh, also known as René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh, is the son of Ouran Academy's Chairman, Yuzuru Suoh, and also the official president of Ouran Host Club. He and Kyoya are both in class 2-A. Although his outward manner would be best described as flamboyant, egotistical and melodramatic, he is actually dedicated to his studies, his friends and his duties as a host.

There are also two other hosts included in this club, and they are Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. Honey is considered a 'Boy Lolita'; this basically an older boy who is attractive to girls because of his child-like and cute personality and face. Honey loves sweets and cute things and takes in a load of cake and sweets on a nearly constant basis. Despite his looks, Honey is a martial arts champion. He has an innocent approach to life that makes him appear to be an elementary-school student, rather than a 3rd year high-school student and the eldest of all hosts.

Mori is a 3rd year student at Ouran and the second eldest. He is rarely seen without his cousin and best friend, Honey, who is often taking a ride on top of his shoulders. The Morinozuka family has served the Haninozuka family for many generations before marriage joined the family, thus breaking the serving. Despite this, Mori continues to faithfully look out for Honey and attends to his wishes. He is a national champion in kendo and a skilled karate practitioner.

Now, the final one, the one who was stuck in a nasty predicament, Haruhi Fujioka. First of all, he is not a he, but actually a she. People just assume that right off the bat with her short hair and her baggy clothing. She is a highly intelligent 1st year student from a 'commoners' family who attends Ouran Academy on a scholarship. As she is required to remain first in her class to keep her scholarship, her studies are very important to her. Haruhi is straightforward and a firm believer that one's gender should not define one's personality. She shared class 1-A with the Hitachiin twins.

'_I don't know if I can handle this, mom._' Haruhi whimpers in her mind. Her body freezes, turns as white as a sheet of paper as the host club surround her, trying to break her free from her daze. '_I've been captured by a bunch of boys who are calling themselves a host club._' Her thoughts carry on. Honey pokes her arm three times, causing her to 'fall over' in misery.

"Well, isn't that pleasant of you, cousin." A new voice enters the fray.

(/.)/\(.\)

Naruto wondered, listening to his music. They didn't need him there, really and his mother also told him to go find his cousin, who, according to his uncle, should be found in an 'abandoned' music room. To be honest, when he walked in, he didn't expect to hear snippets about Tamaki making someone the Host Club's dog. He took off his headphones and placed them back around his neck. He just had to comment, so he did. "Well, isn't that pleasant of you, cousin." Seven heads turning to look at him in sync, sensing a surprised face about to pop up from Tamaki. Once it did, he smirked.

Tamaki literally ran over, shocked still written on his face. '_What was Naruto doing here?_' He thought to himself. Instead of just thinking the question, he asked aloud.

"Well," Naruto sighed, "I've been forced against my will to become a student here." He pouted at the end of his sentence.

Tamaki just shook his head. He turned around to face the rest of the Host Club, and one 'dog', to introduce his cousin. "This here is my cousin, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."

"We didn't know you had a cousin, boss." The twins walked up to Naruto, 'inspecting' him.

"He doesn't really associate with the higher class, really." Tamaki replied, watching warily at Naruto's reaction to the inspection.

Naruto's eyebrow started twitching. "I don't like rich people." He stated bluntly.

"Is that so?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses, indulging his own little inspection of Naruto.

"Yes. Now that I've seen and… spoken to Tamaki, I will be off. Excuse me." Naruto said, starting to walk over to the door before it was nearly blown off its hinges, when a woman, who was radiating an enraged aura, waltzed in.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki!" The woman all but screamed.

Naruto gulped. "…Yes?"

"I told you to come back as soon as you said 'hi' to you cousin, but why is it that I still find you here, hanging out, thirty minutes after you said you would be back?"

Naruto didn't reply. He couldn't. He was too shaken up in fear. So, instead of answering, he sprinted out the door as fast as he could, screaming blind murder. The woman, only milliseconds later, chased after him.

'_Hmm…_' Kyoya thought, looking at the place where Naruto once occupied. '_Things could get entertaining around here._'

(/.)/\(.\)

Naruto grumbled to himself as he wandered the halls of Ouran Academy. '_Stupid dad, making me go to this stuck up school._' He thought to himself. Everywhere Naruto went, girls whispered to each other, making Naruto annoyed. He didn't like attention at this big of deal. He grew up trying to gain it but now it's just annoying. Within his own world, Naruto didn't realise he was in the line of someone's pathway, who was also not paying attention, until it was too late.

Crashing into someone, Naruto was brought out of his daze before all of the books this person was carrying crashed to the ground. Quickly, Naruto skilfully collected all of the books mid-air and caught the falling person.

Balancing the books on his hand, Naruto looked down to see who he had caught. Turns out, it was the Host Club's own personal dog. Confused when he looked at her uniform, Naruto asked, "Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

Surprised, only just realising now that she had fallen over, she looked up to see a mop of blond hair, cerulean eyes and whiskered cheeks.


End file.
